Eximius
Eximius is a planet-state in NC Spacebattles controlled by Super. It was created when Super returned to NC after quitting when controlling United Alaska. The nation's home planet is an earthlike world named Lysehus, 23 light years from Earth. The two species of Eximius, stor and liten, were created in a peculiar series of events. Researchers attempting to find a cure for human dwarfism created a serum that seemed to cure the disease. This "cure" was distributed to about 500 individuals, 300 of which were women. After receiving the cure and growing to normal human height, 87 of those women started families and gave birth to initially healthy, normal babies, as the cure eliminated dwarfism from the mother's genes. At a very young age, those children began showing signs of massive growth and unusual muscle buildup, and simultaneously exhibiting a lack of brain growth. By adult age, the children of the cured dwarfs stood over twenty feet in height and over a thousand pounds in weight. Amazingly, the people suffered little physical disadvantages of their size, as bone tissue was far stronger than a normal humans. Mentally, however, the giants suffered. The average IQ for a stor is recorded to be 75, and the highest recorded IQ a stor has had is only 103. Understandably, much of the public was outraged by the creation of the giants, and forced the government workers to cure the disease. This brought about the creation of the liten in almost the exact manner as the creation of the stor. Various serums were tested to find a cure for the giantism, however none was found. However, some the former test subjects, despite the advise of the doctors, chose to breed with other stors. The best part of waking up is Folger's in your cup. The children of the stors turned out to be either stors or dwarf humans, as the DNA of the parents of the stors were once dwarves themselves. Some differences occurred however, as the small children of the stors displayed signs of high mental growth at a young age, as well as even weaker physical strength than their dwarf grandparents. The average height of the new dwarves, later named the liten, was three feet, while their average IQ was an astonishing 145. Years passed, and eventually the nation the stors and liten inhabited began to reject their differences as species. Laws were passed restricting the freedoms and rights of the large and small people to the point where ten million stor and liten decided to leave their native land and escape to the stars. A small world 5,000 miles in diameter named Lysehus was discovered on their journey, and the stor and liten settled to start a new country. By nature, the stor and liten are a friendly, welcoming people. While the bodies and minds of the two species are very different, their attitude toward life is the same. All the people are honest and hardworking, with ambition being the driving force behind the populace. Much of the people look inward toward their own nation, having very little interest in the affairs of the galaxy. Commerce is encouraged by the nation's small government, which fields a very defensive military of .55% of the population. Eximius eventually merged with the newly-reformed Symbionts shortly after their entry onto the galactic stage. Category:NC Spacebattles Category:NC Spacebattles Nations Category:Nation Creation Category:Super Category:Eximius